Menu Options
Everything about the Menu option on the bottom right hand side that you can Open up. Cards Hero Cards - Hero Cards includes Normal and Super Card. Super Card has better attributes and its first attack in battle will be a CRIT. There are 100 levels in each star level (1~6 Star). The higher the Stars and Levels the stronger the heroes are. All the Heroes can be fortified, and heroes above 3-Stars can be evolved. Gear Cards - Gear star levels range from 1 to 6, and have different levels from level 1 to 100 according to the star level. The higher the stars and level the stronger the gear. Evolve Hero - The Starting Hero can be Evolved to the 5th Tier and a Super Hero card. When the Starting Heroes become Super Hero Cards, they can Evolve their Stars. The Starting Heroes can be Evolved up to 6-Stars. The amount of times you can evolve differs between Heroes. Evolve Requirements : #Heroes must reach a certain Level #Gold #Required items Evolve Gear - Gear over 3-Stars can become stronger from Evolving. After Evolving the Gear Stars won't change but the level and other attributes will Evolve. The amount of Evolve times differ Between Gears. Evolve Requirements : Same as Evolving Heroes. Fortify Hero Fortify - Fortify is the key to leveling up Heroes. You can select any other heroes you own and use them for EXP for the Selected Hero. Gear Fortify - Fortify is the key to leveling up gear. You can select any other gears you own and use them for EXP for the Selected Hero. : Chest Monsters and Gear Pearl are 1 Star cards that gives much higher EXP towards Heros and Gears. When you obtain 2 Star or 3 Star version of these cards, It is highly advised to upgrade them to Maxed before using, because of the amount of EXP is doubled at max level. That is not including the possibly of getting Fortify Bonuses of x2 ~ x10. Adv. Functions - Here you can Fuse your hero or Refine unwanted Heros and Gear. *'Fuse Hero' : You can Select a Hero to Awaken, Awakening a hero will it a Super Card. giving it bonus stats and starting off all battles with a CRIT. To do so you must select the Hero you wish to awaken, then select cards to use as material. the more cards you use the higher the success rate. Also will cost Fusion Stones. *'Refine Hero' : You can select unwanted Heroes and refine them into Fusion Stones. The amount of fusion stones you recieve depends on the formula ( Amount of stones = 3*(Stars level-1) ) *'Refine Gear' : You can select unwanted Gears and refine them into Fusion Stones as well. Equips Equip Hero - In the beginning each player can choose 3 heroes to start at the same time. At level 50 and 70 the other 2 slots are unlocked for 2 additional heroes. Each Hero can equip 6 pieces of Gear and switch their Gears on the Right side. When the arrow points upward, it means the attribute is better than the current equipment, if it points downwards it's worse. Formation - There are 6 Battle positions, Players can move heroes and form the battle formation as they like. You can assign the leader on the right, The Leader hero will be able to activate it's Leader Skill at the beginning of each battle. Runes - Every slot can be embedded with 4 different Rune types. Same Rune types cannot be applied to the same slot more than once. Runes can be embedded and removed at anytime. 3 identical runes can be merged to a higher level rune. Runes can be obtained through Dungeons, Collections, and Mining. Analysis - The Analysis will display your total Power and where they're coming from. The Values are shown with 3 colors (Red, Yellow, Green) which indicates if something needs to be upgraded. Summons Write the second section of your page here. Friends Write the second section of your page here. Albums Write the second section of your page here. Medals Write the second section of your page here. Rank Write the second section of your page here.